You Will Break
by Enter the Harlequin
Summary: It's hard here, i hate this place... I want to go with you. When Naruto is put under a Genjutsu and forced away from Konoha, what will Sasuke and Rookie 9 do to save him? Will he end up killing them before they get the chance? ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**YAY~! first Naruto FF EVAR! I'm excited :) well, don't really have much of an AN so ENJOI!**

In the midst of twilight, a younge man sat in the deep shade of an oak tree, desperately trying to wipe his face of tears. His face was blank, save the slight and almost unnoticable quiver of his bottom lip. He had been crying uncontrollably for hours. Though his sobs were silent and had no way wracked his body, they were just as painful. For hours he had kept them in, not yet ready to face the horrible truth. But as soon as the sun had fallen down under the far mountains, The younge man had sunken slowly to his knees at the base of that familiar oak tree, and let it all out...

He didn't know why he cried. He had friends, people he loved enough to call family... Hell, he even had a girlfriend but it just seemed so... trivial. Though there was nothing anyone would by any means deem despondant, save his gruesome past and childhood, he still felt... what was that word?

Empty...

Day after day, he smiled, laughed, talked with his loved ones, and day after day there was this horrid pain he couldn't identify moving through his chest. It was almost nauseating, and more than once did the younge man have to force his dinner down bite by bite. More than once did his dinner come back up, leaving him hungry and sick. He didn't understand what it was... what was missing.

But he felt so empty...

And now he lay under a tree in a mocking fetal position, crying and trying as hard as he could to make the last of the sun dissapear, willing the light to fade and leave him in darkness once again. These days sunsets were so agonizingly slow... The sun mocked him. It could continue on, come back up each day, bring light and happiness to others... So why couldn't it ever do the same for him?

He sighed. If he didn't go home soon, he would get yelled at. What he least looked forward to, everyday, was his girlfriend abusing him. Though he had used to like her, now he could only wonder what he used to see in her. She was abusive, loud, and scary. Not at all what he liked. In fact, over the past few months, he had found himself attracted to alot of the guys in the village. Slowly, the conclusion that he was homosexual had been drawn. He no longer felt attracted to the pink-haired hurricane, and , because of this, had really nothing to look forward to.

Well, nothing but his daily outings with Iruka. They talked while they strolled, they laughed at eachother's jokes and random comments. They went for ramen sometimes, but these days... The younge man was veering more towards bland food. He didn't really see the appeal in anything anymore, and he didn't even care enough to catch the worried glances haphazardly thrown at him every time he passed. His friends knew there was something up with him... But did anyone care enough to ask?

He found himself walking an unfamiliar path, and turned around, surprised to see he had left the village. Before panic set in, he sighed. This was what he needed. Not to defect, but to just... breathe.

And what better way than to get away from the village the suffered in?

Not to say he hated the Leaf village. Quite the opposite, in fact. Though the villagers tended to be simple minded and shun what was different, they were all in all good people, and Naruto lived to protect them. One day... The title of Rokudaime would be his...

Who was he kidding? He would never be Hokage, not with the elders that so despised him. And, though Tsunade tried, she could not fully outvote every breathing member of the council, as senile as they were, they were smart. Not so easily manipulated as one would think.

He dropped down into the grass and leaned back on his hands, smiling as the cool night air blew against his face. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, only to stare into blazing scarlet. He almost screamed, but surpressed the urge in time to jump back and gain his balance, staring at the trough framed red eyes. What a great way to end a terrible day, eh?

"Naruto..." The man said, staring blankly into said boy's blue hues. "I have come to take you to Akatsuki. It's absolutely pointless to resist."

"Is it now?" Naruto spat, clearly in no mood. "I'd love to go with you, but I don't exactly feel like dying."

Itachi 'hn'ed and in a movement too quick to follow, he had a hold of Naruto's arms, and was pushing him against the ground. Naruto growled in pent up frustration and kicked up, twisting to his stomach and pulling harshly out of the older man's grip before ramming his head backward toward Itachi's. The raven merely leapt back, watching guarded but passive as Naruto got into a comfortable fighting stance.

"Leave. I'm not in the mood for this shit today, Itachi." The blond seethed. Itachi's eyes almost widened, but the Weasel settles for tilting his head.

"You seem angry, Uzumaki Naruto. I've only just gotten here, so what exactly has caused this... frustration?"

Naruto growled again, before screaming/growling wordlessly and chunking down a kunai in anger. He huffed and closed his hands messily in his hair.

"In all honesty, Itachi? I dojn't really fucking know." (-.-" picture this face) Naruto sighed, falling onto his butt once more, seeming to forget the presence of one of his most troublesome enemies. Itachi sauntered over curiously, and peered around the blond head to catch a glimpse of his face.

"I... I guess i just don't like it here anymore. I've grown so angry at this place i really don't care what happens to it, and I guess I'm making casual conversation with you to ease the lonliness..." Naruto had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. He had had such different feelings earlier, but somehow... these words felt right. They were true to him, and he believed them to be the only truth. (like equivelent exchange? :D haha FMA joke :P)

"You know... you don't have to stay here." Naruto's head whipped around at the words, so fast there was an audible crack and the base of his neck but at that moment, he really didn't care. "So it's either stay here and be hated and bored or leave with you and be hated and killed?" He said skeptically. Itachi came close to sighing.

"What I meant, Uzumaki, was that you could come live ther, with Akatsuki. This may seem like a stretch of kindness, but be aware that it is only to strengthen our base of power. You would be nothing more than a tool for leader-sama to use and dispose of at his own whim. You'd be a pawn..." He paused for what Naruto thought was dramatic effect. "...In a very tricky game of chess."

Naruto mulled over the raven's words. It sounded horrible, but for some reason, he felt compelled to go. While his heart screamed at him to remain there with his friends, his mind and every thought within screamed at him to ignore his heart and go with Itachi, to defect, to become a missing-nin, to... (you get the point)

The blond looked up at said man and just... watched. He saw nothing in that beautiful pale face. It was devoid of all emotions, like a world without light. It was scary, but oddly comforting.

Naruto stood, swaying lightly on his feet, before raising his head to the raven haired man and nodding only once. Itachi smirked, and nodded in response before taking off down the beaten dirty path that lead away from his home. Naruto looked back at the grand gates of Konoha and sighed, before turning away and leaping after Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as sunlight entered his room and shone in his face. It was too bright, and too early. He needed to go to sleep. He rolled over, and just as he was about to drift off into dreams about awesome things, there was a loud pounding on his door. He groaned again and heaved himself up, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. Sakura stopped dead at teh shirtless Sasuke but quickly regained her composure.

"Naruto's gone."

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably, and he looked to the sides of Sakura, as if expecting the blond to pop out form nowhere. When nothing of the sort happened, he turned back to Sakura.

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday. He was acting kind of strange, and wouldn't really talk to anyone..." She looked up. "Do you think that has anything to do with it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know, Sakura... Maybe he's just at ho-

"I already went to his apartment!" She almost wailed. Sasuke cringed. "He's not there and we were supposed to go out for lunch and GODS if he's out with some hussy-

sasuke didn't really know how to react. On one hand, his immediate reaction would be to go back inside and sleep. On the other, his best friend and secret crush was missing and was none to keen on being found. So, being who he was, Sasuke walked around the ranting Sakur aand took off down the street toward Lady Hokage.

-~!-

Impatient, Sasuke merely scaled the walls of the tower and came into Tsunade's office through the window. The Hokage looked up and looked about to yell, but Sasuke interupted.

"Where's Naruto?"

**Haha it's kind of slow rn but it'll get faster and then there will be smut ^w^ next chappie will be a time jump :D**


	2. Such a Faker

**Okay, i cheated... It isn't FEb, but i wont tell if you wont :)**

**here's the next chapter. It turned out really bad.**

**4 years later...**

Sasuke ran through the village, toward the Hokage tower. The wind snapped his hair into his face and eyes, making it difficult to see, but he didn't care. Not taking the time to use the front door, he immediately leapt on the wall and ran as fast as he coudl upward, toward the Hokage's window. Leaping through, he slid against the hardwood floors and landed roughly against the wall, but he didn't care. He quickly recollected himself and went to stand in front of Tsunade, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Where's Naruto?"

He had failed to notice the others in the room who had watched all this with wide eyes. Jiraiya came forward and placed a calming hand on Sasuke's shoulder, shaking his head when the boy tried to protest.  
"Sasuke.. Have a seat. I'll tell you what I know when everyone's here."

Sasuke huffed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Around the room, he saw Sakura, Sai, Lee, Neji, and Hinata. He quickly guessed who else would be here, and turned toward the window to stare out as he waited.  
All in all it was a beautiful day in the Leaf Village. At noon, the sun shone brightly from behind a cloud, the sky, a shimmering irredecsent blue, like the eyes of someone Sasuke knew...

Through the door came Kiba and Kakashi, Kiba desperately trying to get a good look at Kakashi's little orange book. However, all ceased when they felt the dead silence around the room.  
"You summoned us, Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi offered, unnerved by the quiet. Tsunade nodded at Jiraiya, who looked just as dreading.

"A few days ago, Gaara recieved word of an Akutsuki sighting near his village." He said calmly, watchin gthe reactions of those around him. He heard quiet gasps, and Hinata coughed.  
"Er... does that mean that... Are t-they after Naruto again?" She asked quietly. Jiraiya sighed and turned back to Tsunade, who just looked down.

"No, Hinata. They aren't after Naruto." He continued, looking toward the floor. "The one spotted wore an Akutsuki cloak, but that's not what troubled Gaara. The man also had bright blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and his eyes held reminisence of the sky."  
Everyone was silent, no one dared speak. Kakashi dropped his book and stared hard at Jiraiya.

"There's no way..."

* * *

**Three days prior...**

"Get your things, it's time to leave."

"Hai, Itachi-sama."

Itachi watched as the nude boy before him stood, running his hands through his hair. He moaned from the comfort of the simple gesture, and smiled as he opened his eyes and glanced over at the other man.  
"Why, Itachi-sama. You're drooling all over yourself."

A ghost of a smile peeked at Itachi's mouth at what the boy said. "Just dress yourself so that we may leave. I don't want to be stuck in the desert tonight."  
The boy nodded, walking over to the dresser slowly, not as unaware at how utterly beautiful he looked as he had once been. He took his time as he slipped baggy white pants over his waist. They hung down dangerously low, just above his crotch. He pilfered through his closet for a moments before pulling out his cloak. Itachi smirked.  
"Are you not going to find yourself a shirt? The desert's freezing at night."  
"I'm about to see my friends and girlfriend after four years. They might be mad and I plan to use all of my assets." He countered. "Besides." He walked over to Itachi, getting inches from his face. "I have you to keep me warm."

Itachi leaned in and brushed his lips against the blonds. "Will you be alright? I can tell... you still care for them."  
"Mm... I do care for them." He wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, nuzzling his chest with his cheek and smiling into the scent of rain. "But i care about you more."

Just then, the door swung open, and there stood Deidara, looking full of himself. "Well, ladies, let's go."

The two men sweatdropped, but followed after the other blond. They clung to eachother, The smaller boy hanging onto Itachi's waist. They were traveling to Konoha for a rendezvous with a crime lord. They didn't know exactly why Leader-sama wanted them to strike a deal with this man, but they were naught to question orders. Far be it from them to ask, and even farther to spy for the answers.

"Itachi-sama... It will take little less than three days to reach the Leaf, during that time we'll prepare. So may I ask... Who exactly is Toshiyura? I've only heard gossip of him, but he still seems like a rather small ally compared to us and other cohorts."

Indeed, Naruto had wondered that very thing on countless occasions since being assigned the mission, but only now had found the time to ask.  
Itachi just nodded.

"He is small compared to others, but has a great recourse none the less. A small passage under and into Leaf is controlled by his forces. And although it would be simple to overpower those forces, we'd rather strike up and alliance and not deal with it all."

Naruto nodded, mimiking the Ex-ANBU's earlier gesture. So this was a matter of the Leaf? He should have expected nothing less, and wasn't all surprised.  
They stopped outside the cave that housed Akatsuki's forces and Deidara turned to them.

"Alright. Leader-sama's orders are clear and simple. Rendezvous with Toshiyuri Kugito 30 miles from Konoha gate. Once we meet him, trick him into striking an alliance with us and allowing us entrance to his tunnels. Once we've gotten that far, travel through and enter Konoha. We will serve as intel for the time being, and Naruto, you are our key weapon."  
He turned to Naurto with a huge shit-eating grin, and Naruto nodded.

"Of course, Deidara-sama. I will 'stumble' in, and act like I've just escaped your clutches. They will take me to Granny, and she will question me further. I will make it seem as though I've been imprisoned at your hideout for the past four years. During this time..."

"...We will sneak into the Uchiha district and I will unlock the passageways there from the inside, where Akatsuki will be waiting in arms." Itachi finished.

Deidara nodded. "Once all of us are gathered, we will strom the Baba's office and assasinate the Hokage. The others are already on their way, and should be waiting by the time we arrive. Leader-sama has chosen to stay behind. This is our ultimate test..."

"...And like hell we'll fail." Naruto smirked.

At this, the three shared a simultaneous nod and leapt off, beginning their trek to Naruto's 'Home'.

* * *

**Present day...**

Everyone stayed silent, no one dared speak. The tension was indeed palpable, and clung to the air like dirtied water.

Suddenly, and much to the room's surprise, a wet-nehind-the-ears ANBU burst in, panting heavily, and addressed the Hokage.  
"Lady Hokage, You won't believe-

Behind him was another ANBU, in whom's arms lay a thin blonde. His eyes were closed, but everyone in the room knew they were blue. His hair was dirty and sagged against his face. He wore only white pants that hung low against his crotch, and were obviously of more scandalous nature. The wisker marks on his cheeks were more defined than of four years ago.

"Naruto?"

That seemed to break the silence, and everyone spoke at once.

"Naruto! ?"

"Oh Kami..."

"How did this-

"QUIET!"

Tsunade's bellow ceased all noise, and she motioned for the ANBU to bring the boy forward. He did, and laid Naruto down on the desk, leaving quickly so to not entice Tsunade's wrath.  
She examined the boy for long moments, the others waiting eagerly and impatiently as she did. Sasuke was held back by Jiraiya, and was trying like mad to run over to his cru- er... friend.

"It's... it's really him."

The blond on the desk moaned, a hand coming up to clutch at his side as his eyes fluttered open. Surrounded by faces, he screamed and fell off the desk, scooting over to the window.  
The others held careful expressions, and Kakashi reached out. "Naruto... Come one, it's us."

"No, how am I here? I thought... no... I'm in the mountain... so wet, so wet... you're all fake... you're not real, it's so wet... where are my chains? Why...?" He yanked his wrist away from air and watched with shocked eyes. "Did... did they let me go? No..." He countered. "Naruto is trash, yes... Naruto can never be let go... Itachi... This..." His eyes widened again, and he grew angry. The others watched, and Sakura was near tears. There was definitely something wrong. "This is a trick! This is HIS FUCKING GENJUTSU!" He yelled, with more power than one might have expected of him in that moment.

"ITACHI! PLEASE!" He slammed his fists into the wall, creating a large hole. There were tears in his eyes but he didn't seem to realize. "STOP! PLEASE, ITACHI! ...please... stop, please... I can't... not them... anyone but them... please."

His blue eyes grew cold. Sasuke watched with horror at what his friend had become...

He looked so broken...

And while they were mulling the situation, no one noticed the tiny smirk that played at Naruto's mouth.


End file.
